


Sweet Dreams

by ERS220



Category: Meet the Robinsons (2007)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Experimentation, F/M, French Kissing, Late Night Conversations, Orgasm Control, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23985463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERS220/pseuds/ERS220
Summary: Goob learned a new trick, and wants to try it out. On you.
Relationships: Michael Yagoobian/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Sweet Dreams

Goob wasn't always the best at describing how he felt. For him, actions spoke far louder than words ever could. Tonight was no different, as he carefully began to brush the tips of his fingers across your arm as you tried to sleep. It was quite late, but you couldn't find yourself able to doze off. Goob's sudden touch certainly didn't help. You placed your hand upon his before sitting up and looking at him as your eyes adjusted to the dark. "Is everything alright?" you asked quietly. 

"Oh, uh, yes," he began, clearing his throat. "I simply noticed that you were having a hard time sleeping, so I wanted to help," the man looked to the side, avoiding eye contact. "I'm sorry if I made it worse." You sighed, smiling at him. He was always so sweet to you. 

"You didn't. It's ok. I don't think I'll be able to fall asleep for a while anyways," you shifted so you could be closer to the man. "How about you, hm?" 

"I'll stay up with you as long as you want, my dear," he said, pressing his cheek against yours. The two of you sat that way for a bit before he turned his head, hesitating before pressing a little kiss to your cheek. It made you feel warm and content. Then, he kissed you again. And again. Soon enough, he worked his way towards your lips, and you let him. Despite his lack of previous experience, he was certainly a passionate kisser. Even the gentlest of pecks seemed to rile him up. You returned the favor happily, and parted your lips a tad, moaning into his mouth. That was sure to set him off, and that it did. After your moan he slipped his tongue inside of your mouth without a second thought. The man then casually climbed atop you before pressing his tongue in deeper. It seemed like sleep was out the window.

After a few more minutes, he eventually forced himself to pull off to catch his breath. His face was incredibly flushed and warm, and told you all you needed to know about his current condition. You trailed a hand down to his underwear, and sure enough felt an erection. "Wait," he used a hand to pull yours away before you could do anything. "I want to do something," he looked into your eyes for a moment as he tilted his head a little. Your heart fluttered at his words. It wasn't often he asked to try something new. Goob then took his free hand and slid it between your legs. This was happening very fast, but you didn't want to stop him. He started by rubbing you through your panties, his eyes locked on your face. Both his gaze and his breathing was intense, and made your heart pound harder. You let out a soft moan, sinking into the feeling. "Does that feel good?" he asked, his voice low. It seemed the man was getting quite worked up by watching your reactions. You nodded, and a little smirk grew on his face. What was he brewing up in that mind of his? It didn't take long to find out as you soon felt his fingers slip beneath the band of your panties. The man then pulled them down, again watching your face as he did so. You glanced up at him. God, he was something else. Goob wasn't the most attractive man in most people's eyes, but to you, he was beautiful. Inside and out. 

He pressed a quick kiss to your forehead before beginning to rub you again, much more directly . You jolted, and although he hesitated, he continued. Squirming beneath him, you gripped his shoulder for support as he continued relentlessly. Goob took his free hand and trailed it underneath your shirt, cupping one of your breasts. The feeling of his warm hand squeezing your breast caused you to squeak with pleasure. That seemed to set him off. Goob trailed down to your wet slit, and slipped two of his fingers within it. The both of you moaned as he began to brush them against your top wall. Was he…? 

A pang of pleasure seared through your body as Goob began to press against your g-spot, and it nearly made you scream. He moaned again before rubbing harder and faster, making you shake from the intensity. Overwhelming couldn't even begin to describe the feeling that was spreading throughout your entire body. "Do you like this, my dear? My fingers inside you?" his voice trembled. Those words shook you to the core, and your hips bucked as that warm but familiar build up grew within your belly. Goob certainly took notice. "Yes, my dear…" he paused, moving his hand from your breast so he could tilt your chin up, looking into your eyes. His gaze was piercing. He picked up the pace, taking advantage of the moment. "...cum for me."

As soon as his words hit your ears, you felt yourself climb over the edge. All the tension released, and you came. Hard. Harder than you ever had before. This time, you really did scream. Goob moaned at the sound of your pleasure before carefully removing his fingers. He brought his hand up, and without a second thought, stuck his fingers within his mouth, lapping up your fluids. Despite being in the glow of orgasm, watching him do something so lewd made you gasp. When he finished, he lowered his lids and looked down at you. You placed a hand upon his cheek, closing your eyes. Goob chuckled, and pulled you close. Warm and happy, it seemed that perhaps you could fall asleep after all.


End file.
